


Bad luck with a dash of good

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenlot - Freeform, At least he has Lance there, Bad Luck, Farewell Kiss, Friday the 13th takes hold, M/M, One Shot, Poor Ahk, These two really need more love, Too cute a pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a better prompt idea today than a little bad luck for our poor pharoh with just a touch of good thanks to a certain knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad luck with a dash of good

Ever since the young Pharaoh had a risen for the night he had a gut feeling that things were not going to be going his way considering how he ended up banging his head against the lid of his sarcophagus, having expected it to be open like it always is when he awoke for the night. Shoving the cover aside himself, he quickly got ready and went on his search for Lancelot, all the while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. 

It seemed that Ahk was correct that today was not going to be a good day for him when almost immediately after he left his shared exhibit with his parents, he almost got run over by an over excited Trixie. The only thing saving him from the pain of being hit by the skeletal animal where his dodging skills. Once Trixie disappeared down another hallway did Ahk let out a sigh of relief. Some nights he swears to Ra that Trixie is more of a handful than Rexy on his more excitable days. 

"Lancelot?" Ahk called out entering the knights exibit, only to be met with his echoed question. "I wonder where that knight wondered off to tonight." He spoke aloud to himself leaving the Olde England exibit to search for the knight in question. Though as he left the room his luck, or lack thereof, continued by him running right into one of the other passing exibits. Apologizing quickly Ahk made a quick get away to continue his search for the knight. 

After another few turns of bad luck, Ahk at last found Lancelot talking to Tilly nearby the main entrance to the museum. "Lance!" Ahk called out catching the knights attention and recieving a bright smile and enthusiastic "My king! How have you fared tonight?" returning the smile, not as brightly though, the pharoh answered his question. "I've not had the best of luck tonight it seems." Ahk admitted a little sheepishly, coming to stand next to the knight and night guard. Tilly's face lit in recognition hearing that. "Oh, that's cause today is Friday the 13th. Lot's of people claim to get bad luck on these days. I'm not one of them of course. My natural sexiness keeps such bad luck away." She explained and claimed, giving what she calls a wink which was more of just blinking than actual winking. 

Ahk's brow furrowed in thought. True he hadn't spent a lot of time out of his sarcophagus, but the time he had spent out he had never heard of this Friday the 13th bad luck deal. He only came out of his thoughts due to Lance calling his name. "I'm sorry Lance, what was it that you wanted my attention for?" He asked focusing on the knight once more. "I asked if you'd like me to escort you back to your exibit. The sun shall be rising soon." Lance repeated. Offering a smile, Ahkmenlot gladly took him up on the offer having not been able to spend any proper time with the knight that night. 

Thankfully now with the knights presence it seemed any bad luck that tried to touch him, Lancelot was there to easily cause it to be nullified with either a small tug on the hand to avoid any exibits heading back to where they needed to be or a cut across a different hallway to avoid any possibilities of a problem arising. Ahk was truly grateful for the knights company as they easily talked on their journey to the ancient Egyptian exibit, but it all ended too soon as they came to the outter entrence. "Thank you for your company. It was very pleasant." Ahk at last said, not quite yet ready to part from Lance's company. "Of course my king. It was my pleasure." Lance replied with an easy smile. 

They both knew they needed to part ways as the sun's rays would be upon them soon, but neither wished to seperate yet. "I must be going now, but before we part ways I wish to bestow a gift to you." Lance broke the silence that had fallen over them. "If you wish." Ahk answered filled with curiosity at what the gift could be. Lance's smile grew just the tiniest bit before he leant over to plant a small, soft kiss to the pharoh's lips before pulling away and whispering a farewell and promise to be there to greet him when he awoke the next night. He quickly left after that to arrive at his exibit before the sun rose. A soft smile grew over Ahk's lips after feeling the gentle and sweet kiss his knight had bestowed upon him. Entering his own exibit the smile never left as he laid down in his sarcophagus and pulling the lid shut as the first rays of light shone through the windows. His last thought before once again becoming a mummy for the day was 'Friday the 13th may not be as such a terrible day as I first thought as long as I have Lance there with me.'


End file.
